


Valentine's

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Marcel and Underhill... And Valentine's❤
Relationships: Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's

Marcel was excited - Valentine's was one of his favourite times of the year. Well, at least since Underhill was in his life and he was planning on making it special that year. He went all big - last year was their first Valentine's and things were kind of still fresh, but this year he was going  _ all  _ out. It was clearly over the top and he loved it. Just like Magnus said - go big or go home and the vampire was excitedly dancing over the kitchen as he had just prepared the dinner. Theodore was going to be home soon and he was just so happy. Everything needed to he planned out perfectly and he took in a deep breath when he looked towards the living room - there were flowers everywhere. Marcel just didn't know which ones to get because they were all so pretty so he decided to buy them all (Magnus' words, not his).

"He'll be soon home," said Marcel and then bit into his lip. He waltzed over to the dining room, making sure that the table was all perfectly set, inspecting the glasses - all clean and shiny, the wine already cooled off and he rubbed his palms together.  _ Food was set and all that was missing was his boyfriend.  _ Marcel felt giddy inside and he returned back to the living room and he glanced over to the couch, which was drowning in plush toys. Again. He didn't know what to get, so he bought everything that he thought Underhill would like. Grinning, he sighed happily. Teddy deserved all of this. Yes, yes.

And Teddy was soon home! The front door suddenly opened and Marcel quickly ran towards it, using his vamp speed and before Underhill could properly greet him, he ran behind him, got onto his tiptoes and then covered his eyes. The Shadowhunter started laughing, startled. But then at the same time, he knew that something was up. Not only that it was Valentine's, but Marcel also couldn't keep a secret from him even if he tried his best to do it. Underhill could always read him like an open book and it was pretty obvious that he was planning something. But then again, he had something planned as well - and he was very nervous about it. Nervous yet excited.

"Marcel?" asked Underhill as he was still laughing. "What's all this about?"

"Happy Valentine's!" almost sang out Marcel and Underhill's heart melted. "I don't want to spoil your surprise, so for now you cannot open your eyes," said Marcel and Underhill nodded. "Keeping them closed?" he asked and the other nodded again, keeping his eyes closed. "Amazing. First it'll be dinner because you must be starving and then we get to the surprise," said Marcel and Underhill snorted as he nodded again.

"Okay," said Underhill and sighed happily. He loved Marcel's cooking. “Oh, it smells good,” he said and his smile was getting wider, but he kept his eyes closed as he didn’t want cheat and spoil his surprise. Still, he wondered what Marcel got him and he was happily smiling, but then felt his heart fastening again when he remembered his part of the Valentine’s gift and he took in a deep breath.  _ First was the dinner and then was the worrying part, he didn’t want Marcel to be in a bad mood, he worked so hard on the dinner.  _

“Yes, I prepared all of your favourites,” said Marcel happily and Underhill was in awe when he was finally in the dining room and saw that Marcel really went all out. There were rose petals scattered around the table, it was all set for a very romantic dinner and Underhill couldn’t contain himself. He leaned over to Marcel and pressed a long kiss upon his lips. Marcel happily giggled and kissed his amazing boyfriend back, melting in the process and he then placed his hands over his chest.

“Okay,” said Marcel and then clasped his hands. “You sit down,” he said and signed over to the chairs. “And I’ll get everything ready,” he said and he could see that Underhill was preparing to say something about it being unfair that Marcel was doing all the work, but the vampire didn’t mind it at all. He quieted him down with a kiss and then winked. “Don’t you worry, I want to take care of you. Now, sit and be a good boy,” said Marcel and Underhill didn’t need to be told twice. He nodded and then sat down.

Marcle walked out of the room and he reached inside of the pocket of his jeans and he took in a deep breath.  _ Soon.  _ Soon he was going to go in action and he was nervous as hell, another smile appearing on top of his lips when Marcel returned back to the dining room and Underhill couldn’t wait to get his hands on the food -  _ he was starving.  _ It was pretty late already and he took in a deep breath. Marcel really spent the whole day prepping for this, huh? He was so adorable and he didn’t feel so nervous anymore because he knew that it was a good timing.  _ It was going to be perfect.  _

Marcel was beaming as they ate and as soon as the dinner part was over, he decided that it was time to go into the living room. Underhill allowed himself to be dragged into the other room and he again had to keep his eyes closed, laughing along as Marcel was holding his hand and guiding him into the living room, feeling the excitement growing. Underhill took in a deep breath and Marcel sighed happily. “Okay, you can open your eyes and before you say anything, yes, it is kind of over the top, but also remember that I love you very much and that just one thing wouldn’t be enough for someone as amazing as you and-” he started rambling, but then his voice trailed off when Underhill opened his eyes.

Underhill’s jaw  _ dropped _ when he saw the state of their living room. There were bouquets, potted flowers and stuffed animals all over the room. He blinked a few times and then he glanced over at Marcel, who was now nervous. “This… all of this is for me?” he asked and Marcel nodded happily.  _ Theo wasn’t excited?!  _ He looked nervous and he then looked down. “Marcel, you’re… you really didn’t have to… what am I going to do with all of this, I mean… how did you even manage to get all of this?” he asked and then shook his head - he couldn’t imagine that all of this was bought in a span of a day.

“Magnus helped me hide it!” said Marcel happily. “It’s too much, isn’t it? Gosh, I had a feeling, but I still… I’ll return it and-”

“No!” said Underhill and shook his head. Marcel arched a brow. “This is mine,” he said and his cheeks were red. Kind of aggressive, but still! “I love it, I just… how long did it take you to get all of this?” he asked and Marcel grinned.

“A month,” he said. “Amazing how well the magic can make the flowers last,” he said as Magnus has also helped him with that. “Yep, all of this is for you and I’m so happy that you like it. I was so nervous, I was nervous to give it to you, but I’m so happy. Happy Valentine’s, Teddy,” said Marcel and pecked Underhill’s lips.

“Marry me,” blurted out Underhill and Marcel started laughing, thinking that it was just Underhill being dramatic, but- “I have a ring and all of that,” he said as he was mentally slapping himself -  _ not a romantic proposal at all!  _ But it felt right! He pulled out the ring and Marcel’s eyes grew, suddenly filled with tears and he just-

“W-what?!”

“Marry me, Marcel Fleury,” he said and finally got down onto one knee. “It would make me so happy because you’re….  _ no, don’t cry.  _ Babe, it’s all good, it’s just-” panicked Underhill as Marcel was sobbing. 

“We’re getting married,” sobbed Marcel and Underhill got up.

“So, it’s a yes?”

“Well,  _ duh,  _ Teddy,” said Marcel finally when he realised that he didn’t really confirmed it and he wrapped his arms around Underhill’s neck and then kissed him, pulling him down, Underhill leaning down and he cupped his vampire’s cheek, feeling the other one finally calming down and he grinned. “Wait, you have to put the ring on me,” demanded Marcel and Underhill started laughing, holding Marcel’s hand.

“I love you so much,” he said and slipped the ring onto Marcel’s finger, then brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss over his knuckles. “My adorable bunny,” teased Underhill and winked. Marcel didn’t even mind being called a bunny.

“My little Teddy bear, come here,” said Marcel and wrapped his arms around his  _ fiance!  _

_ Best. Valentine’s. Ever.  _


End file.
